can't chose your family
by grungekitty
Summary: well, this idea was nagging me so much! I was trying to write for my other story, but I couldn't focus, i had to write this one first! anyway slightly AU Did I use that right? it's possiable but I don't think it acually happened this way. Chiro centered, what if he wasn't telling the truth about his past? and what happens when it comes back to bite. :/ best I could do!


**ok ok!**

**I know I should be writing "SPRX's mistake" but I have to get this out!**

**I was listening to "Walking disaster" by Sum 41**

**and had an idea**

**READ ON IF YOU SHALL!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

_"I haven't been home for awhile"_

_"Sorry mom but I don't miss you"_

_"wouldn't come home for the world"_

_"you'll never know what I've become"_

_"I've been gone for so long"_

* * *

Chiro thought hard while laying on his bed

Chiro closed his eyes and remembered what he could

**...**

Chiro was hitchhiking, he knew it was dangerous, but he didn't care, he needed to get somewhere else!

"What's a kid like you doing this far in space?" the truck driver asked

Chiro didn't answer

"Where are your parents?"

Chiro didn't answer

"You an orphan?"

Chiro looked up, that was perfect!

Chiro nodded

"Hmm, I was an orphan too, After my folks kicked the bucket, they put me on Shuggazoom, really nice place." the driver lamented

"Shuggazoom?" Chiro asked

"yeah. you know, it's not far off my route, and they're pretty good about taking strays" The driver smiled

Chiro smiled back

next Chiro knew he was being registered, he could be anyone!

"Age?"

"Ten" Chiro answered

"Last name?"

"Don't remember" Chiro lied

"OK then, it's not that important if there isn't any willing to deal with really, your parents didn't leave you any money did they?"

"No" Chiro said

"Ok, I'm putting you in as just 'Chiro' is that ok?"

"yeah" Chiro smiled

Chiro didn't have an _awesome_ life, sometimes he regretted what he did, when he did, he told himself he was going to get adopted.

Until the day Chiro went exploring, he was 14 by then.

**...**

Chiro got up, there was his family, all around the TV

Gibson reading

SPRX and Nova playing a video game

Otto was eating a cupcake

and Antauri meditating

"_player three has joined the game_" the game chimed

"Hey Chiro!" Nova said while virtually pounding SPRX

"Hey" Chiro said

**...**

"Chiro? there's a call for you" Antauri said

"It's probably Jinmay" Chiro smiled while getting up

"no, it's a..." Antauri looked at a note pad "Henry and Hannah James?"

Chiro stopped in his tracks

"Chiro? Is everything ok?" Antauri asked

"No! hang up! I'm not talking to them!" Chiro yelled

"bu-"

"That's an _order_ Antauri!" Chiro said

Antauri just stared, then left

"how did they find me?" Chiro thought

it didn't matter, he wasn't going to talk to them, as far as anyone was concerned, Chiro was a child that live in deep space with his parents, his parents died when he was 4, and he hitchhiked around space till he was 10, then he was on Shuggazoom.

_THAT_ was who Chiro was now

**...**

"Hey Chiro!"

"Yeah Nova?"

"this couple keeps calling, I told them that I'd give you the message, but the just keep calling"

"Who are they?"

"the said their names were Henry and Hannah"

"Tell them to leave me alone!"

"Why?"

"It's personal!" Chiro said as he stormed off

Nova was a little hurt that Chiro was keeping secretes, but did as he asked, he was still her leader after all.

**...**

"Hey kid!" SPRX called "there's this ship approaching and-"

"NOT NOW SPRX!" Chiro yelled

"Ok! later then!" SPRX said as he ran off

**...**

"Chiro, there is a couple asking for you dow-"

"I'm not talking to them!" Chiro yelled

"Bu-"

"NO GIBSON!"

**...**

"Hey Chiro!" Otto said

"Yeah?"

"there's some people out side the robot"

"WHAT?!"

"yeah they're asking for you, they say that they've been trying to talk to you all day"

"I'm not goi- AAAAHH!" Chiro yelled as he was magically picked up by Antauri

"You're talking to them" Antauri said

"Antauri, I'm only gonna say this once, and it's an official order, PUT ME DOWN AND NEVER BRING THIS UP AGAIN!" Chiro yelled

"I'm sorry Chiro, but-"

"FINE! but I'm not going out there! I'll only talk through the communicator!"

"Very well"

**...**

after Gibson set the call up, the team left Chiro alone in the main room to talk to the strange couple that appeared on screen

Chiro was in hyper mode, he wanted to be as little like he use to be as possible.

"Chiro! where have yo-" the man said

"How did you find me?" Chiro cut him off with, hate in his voice

"it took awhile, I'll admit, but when your the universe's hero, it's not too hard to find you" The man smiled

"why wouldn't you talk to us?" the women asked

"Because I didn't want to! You're not in my life anymore! I don't _want_ you in my life! you're ruining everything!" Chiro yelled

"I don't know what you're so angry about! _you're_ the one that ran away!" The women scolded

"show your parents a little respect!" The man demanded

then a "_Thud_" could be heard out the door, the monkey team falling over in surprise, they were spying.

"come out guys!" Chiro said

"but you told us you were an orphan!" Otto said

"As far as anyone is concerned, I am!" Chiro said

"_CHIRO FREDRICK JAMES!_"

"It's just Chiro now" Chiro said as he cut the communications link

"YO-"

"Chiro?" Antarui asked

"Don't! I don't even know those people anymore! '_Chiro Fredrick James_' died when I was 9!"

"What happened?" Antauri asked

"I never like it there, so much yelling and blame! Nothing I did was right! So I ran. I was going to hitchhike till I found a good spot, but one driver asked if I was an orphan, and it was too perfect, I just let my new story write it's self, he took me to Shuggazoom, and I've been an orphan since then" Chiro explained

"but..." SPRX tried but he was at a lose for words

"I wouldn't go back for all of Shuggazoom, and that was when I was in that orphanage! now, with you guys, nothing will make me _ever_ miss that life!" Chiro said

"well Henry and Hannah aren't getting the hint" Nova said pointing to the security camera screen

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chiro screamed at the video

"that will do us no good" Antauri said

"they only came cause I'm a hero now, back 'home' I was a screw up, I never did _anything _right, everyone hated me, _they_ hated me! and now that I'm doing something good, they'll come running back, taking credit for raising me!"

"that's sick!" Nova said

"Hey look it's Jinmay!" Otto called

"they appear to be auguring" Gibson observed

**...**

"we _told_ you, Chiro isn't seeing anyone right now!" Henry said

"and I want to know why! and how you two know!" Jinmay augured

"we know a lot more about Chiro than you do" Hannah said

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Chiro yelled

"Chiro! we figured that you weren't in a talking mode so we were trying to get rid of this girl for you-"

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO _YOU_ TWO! let Jinmay through!" Chiro demanded

"Chiro, what's going on?!" Jinmay asked while running toward him and the rest of the monkey team

Chiro grabbed her, and pulled her close

"You see this? _THIS_ is my family!" Chiro said

"No! Chiro we're your _real _family!" Henry said

"NO! I chose the hyper force!" Chiro yelled

"You can't chose your family!" Henry said

"watch me!" Chiro said as he went back inside

"CHIRO!" Hannah called "why you no good little... I _told_ you he was still as stupid as ever!"

"Probably just saved the day by chance!" Henry agreed

then they left

Chiro hugged his family and went to bed

* * *

**what did I just write?**

**whatever it was**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
